76859Thomas's Classic of the Parody presents: The Royal Woods of the Town (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
The Royal Woods of the Town is a summer special to during with Lincoln and his Sisters into the Hunchback of Royal Woods. Midnight Sparkle creates known as...The Favourite of Best Monsters from the Past and get rid of him. The Hunchback of Hillhurst * Flabber, The House Monsters, and the three kids discover a hunchback in the attic of the Hillhurst Mansion. The Potion Notion * While Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa are on their second Honeymoon, Rito unleashes Miss Chief on Angel Grove High. Armed with the same love potion that Rita used on Zedd, the monster plays havoc on emotions, causing Kim to fall in love with Skull, Bulk to fall in love with Aisha, and both Lt. Stone & Principal Kaplan to fall in love with Miss Appleby! Upon learning of the love potion, Goldar demands an antidote be made. Is the Honeymoon over for good for Rita & Zedd? The Power Stealer * The Ranger teens head yet another clean-up drive in Angel Grove Park. Lord Zedd sends down the Octophantom monster, who siphons off most of Tommy's Green Ranger powers. He also captures a couple of the Rangers, leaving only Billy & Jason to free their friends and defeat Octophantom via his only weakness: his vanity. Grumble Bee * For the first time in his life, Billy gets a "B" on a test in school! He's devastated as a result, which once again provides inspiration for Rita. She has Finster create a Grumble Bee monster to attack, exploiting his "B" grade dismay. With the rest of the team tied up on the basketball court, can Trini help Billy overcome his self-doubts? A Small Problem * Tommy & Kat head out to the desert, searching for creatures to place in their school-project terrarium. They end up running into Prince Sprocket, who shrinks them down to mere inches-high size! The two Rangers are left to fend off a normal-sized (but giant to them) tarantula, who serves as the inspiration for the evil Tarantabot monster their teammates end up facing. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull aren't far away, hired to investigate claims of gold in an old mine. One of them finds gold of a Ranger-kind instead! Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers * After two weeks of constant Cog attacks by the Machine Empire, the Zeo Rangers are run ragged, exhausted by both their superhero duties and those of their normal life. Having gotten them to a weakened, sleep-deprived state, King Mondo sends down the Somnibot monster, whose lullaby spell-singing manages to exploit this achilles heel. Can the Gold Ranger wake them in time? Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are entrusted to guard a safe containing a valuable item for one whole day, unaware that a cat burglar has his eye on it. Do I Know You? * The mystery of the Gold Ranger's true identity intensifies when Borax, a member of the bounty hunter race known as the Vorax, arrives on Earth targeting the Ranger's new ally with savage intent. King Mondo sees great promise in an alliance with the Vorax, and offers to help him defeat and ensnare the Gold Ranger. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are hired to find a woman's dog, who went missing following a recent landing of Pyramidas. Midnight Sparkle and his Monsters Midnight Sparkle -understand magic- EG3.png MMPRS3 Classixx - Miss Chief.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Octophantom.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg Tarantabot.jpg Somnibot.jpg Borax.jpg Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:UK Category:The Loud House Category:Friendship Games Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Summer Episodes